Melinda
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: You have 2 see inside 2 find out Mwa-ha-ha. SONG FIC
1. I Love Rock & Roll

TITTLE: Melinda  
  
AUTHOR: MH-AC-PL  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: You know what's mine? NOTHING YOU'VE HEARD OF BEFORE! Melinda belongs to the WB too, but how she acts and stuff like that are all mine. Songs aren't mine either. This one is 'I Love Rock & Roll' by Joan Jet.  
  
Summary: Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt, Prue Halliwell-Turner and Josephine Bennet are the next Charmed Ones, daughters of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Bennet. Melinda is 16, Prue is 15, Josephine is 14. Centers around Melinda. Soon one about the other girls will be around (named- duh- 'Prue' and 'Josephine')  
  
A/N: Okay please R/R!!! Enjoy!!! And read my other fics!!!  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
Melinda slammed the door to the manor, where she'd lived forever. "Mum I'm home!!" she called.  
  
"Piper and Leo are on demon business, along with Phoebe." Paige said, walking down the stairs and giving Melinda a hug.  
  
"Kay aunt Paige." Melinda smiled and twirled a lock of newly-died black hair around her finger. Her eyes watered as she got a premonition from the bannister.  
  
"What is it Mel?" Paige asked.  
  
Mel turned to face her, opening her eyes. Paige gasped, and Mel blinked. "Nothing. What's wrong?"  
  
"Your eyes were blue." Paige said. Mel checked her reflection in the mirror, but her eyes were green like usual.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Gotta go change!" she said, running up the stairs.  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
"Hello?" Paige said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Paige. Uh-"  
  
"Yes Bryan I'll be in soon to try for the paperwork." Paige sighed, rolling her eyes and hanging up the phone.  
  
"Mel I've gotta go!!" Paige called and left.  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
"Well the paperwork is finished." Paige said an hour later.  
  
"Finally, this is my foster home. " a boy, about Melinda's age, said as they rolled into the Halliwell Manor parking lot.  
  
"Bryan, welcome home." Paige said, giving him a hug as Melinda stepped out of the Manor and reached for her keys.  
  
"Mel don't bother locking it!" Paige called as she opened the door.  
  
"Kay Aunt Paige!" Mel called and jogged down the steps to her car. "Hey Bryan." she added as she unlocked it. "How long you here for?"  
  
"For good." he said firmly and Mel turned around and smiled.  
  
"Finally!!" she exclaimed as she slid behind the wheel. "See ya later, unless you feel like a science study group." she said. Mel and Bryan were close as brother and sister. Bryan was 17, Mel was 16, and for the last 12 years Paige had been trying to get Bryan as a foster child, like Jo had been at first. They were closer then most siblings, actually.  
  
Bryan shrugged. "Why not?" he said and yanked open the passenger seat door, jumping in and shutting it as the car began moving. Mel screamed.  
  
"Bryan don't do that!!"  
  
"Sorry Mel. Turn on the radio." he mumbled.  
  
She shrugged and reached to click the radio on. A song started and she smiled. "My favorite song!" she said as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
She began singing along.  
  
"I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong, playig' my favorite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah with me  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah with me  
  
Singing I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and some time and dance with me  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
  
"But that don't matter" he said "cause it's all the same."  
  
He said "can I take you home, where we can be alone."  
  
And next thing we're moving on, and he was with me, yeah with me  
  
And next we were moving on and singing this same old song, yeah with me  
  
Singing I love Rock 'n' Roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take some time and dance with me  
  
I love rock 'n' roll, yeah it smoothes the soul"  
  
She finished the song and Bryan applauded. "Bravo!" he called.  
  
Mel giggled. "Thanks Bryan. See what lessons can do?" she said as they pulled into a driveway. She hopped out. "Time for science!" she called.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO COMING WHEN I HIT 10 REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. Girl In Your Dreams

TITLE: Melinda  
  
AUTHOR: MH-AC-PL  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, you know that.  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Song Credit: 'Girl In Your Dreams' by M2M  
  
A/N: Okay continue R/Ring!!! Enjoy!!! And read my other fics!!!  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\  
  
Melinda sighed and shuffled her feet as she walked into the manor. She headed for the kitchen, where Bryan was. He'd been there for three months, and it was working out. The Christmas that had passed two days ago had been one of their happiest yet, and Mel and Bryan had been getting closer.  
  
"What's wrong Mel?" he asked as he noticed the tear tracks on her face.  
  
"It was a bet." she said disbelieving as she sat at the table.  
  
"What? Let's go in the living room. Everyone's asleep." Bryan said as he led her toward the couch.  
  
She sat down next to him and looked at him. "It was a bet. That's why he asked me out." she said, and he understood. About a week after he came, the captain of the football team had called her up and asked her out, and a little while later they'd become a couple.  
  
"What kind of bet?" Bryan asked as she leaned against him. He held her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"It- it was a bet that by the New Year I'd- I'd have sex with him." she whispered. "He doesn't care about me."  
  
Bryan frowned. "Why would he do that?" he muttered.  
  
Mel gave a wry laugh. "I don't know, but I finally get that song." she said.  
  
"What song?" Bryan asked.  
  
"'Girl In Your Dreams' by M2M?" she said. He looked at her quizzically, and she sighed and turned on her CD player, putting n the song.  
  
"I was walking down the street one day,  
  
Then I saw you, I didn't know what to say,  
  
Your eyes were shining,  
  
Your smile was so kind,  
  
When I saw you, I wanted you to be mine.  
  
Maybe I don't have to blonde hair you like,  
  
And maybe I don't have eyes like the sky,  
  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams,  
  
But I can show you what love means.  
  
One day you came and talked to me,  
  
You said we are meant to be,  
  
I was happy, everything was so nice,  
  
But then I found out that everything was a lie  
  
Maybe I don't have to blonde hair you like,  
  
And maybe I don't have eyes like the sky,  
  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams,  
  
But I can show you what love means.  
  
How could you do this to me?  
  
You said we are meant to be, whoa,  
  
You showed me how to cry,  
  
When you told me that everything was a lie.  
  
Maybe I don't have to blonde hair you like,  
  
And maybe I don't have eyes like the sky,  
  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams,  
  
But I can show you what love means."  
  
As the song ended Mel clicked the radio off and looked at Bryan. "I thought he loved me." she whispered.  
  
"I know." Bryan said, and leaned forward to hug her.  
  
But somehow, he ended up kissing her.  
  
A/N: I got a deal to make- Review some of my other fics, and I'll post chapter 3 


End file.
